My OCs profile
by Snowflake the Pegasus
Summary: Just a little look into who they are. Reposted because I'm a dumb a** and deleted the wrong story... Oops.
1. Snowflake

Name: Snowflake

Age: 22

Gender: Stallion

Race: Pegasus

Physical Appearance: He's normal hight, has a slim muscle build. His eyes are bright green. His coat is snow white. His mane is mostly jet black with three ice blue highlights. He keeps his two tone mane cut into a Mohawk and his all black tail cut short.

Cutie Mark: A twelve pointed ice blue snowflake with a six pointed star in the center that represents his love for snow and the natural beauty in the fluffy, frozen white stuff.

Personality: Snowflake for the most part is a hard working, down to earth pegasus and has a playful side just as anypony els. He can be shy at first but that doesn't prevent him from making friends. Once he gets to know you he comes out of his shell and it's very hard to get him back in. The only time his shyness goes out the window is if his friends or family are threatened. His favorite foods are pineapples and chocolate muffins. (Especially the muffins! XD) Snowflake is more a night pony and it despises him to be up during the day but with his job at the Ponyville weather service he kinda has to be up during the day. He enjoys to fly at night or sit by the waters edge and watch the moons reflection during the summer. In winter, (more so after a snow storm) he spends his time in the the forest (not Everfree) and admires the way the snow clings to the tree branches.


	2. Lilly

Name: Lilly

Age: 22

Gender: Mare

Race: Pegasus

Physical Appearance: She is a slim, lean build that brings out her natural curves. Her eyes are sunshine yellow. Her coat is snow white like her brothers. Her mane is yellow with pink highlights and a tail to match. She keeps her mane cut a little shorter then most mares and brushed to one side. When feeling shy about something she flicks it over her face to hide. Lilly's wings have one flaw, she can't sustain flight for more then a few minutes. To look at them, they look normal but doctors can't figure out why she can't fly.

Cutie Mark: A beautiful mixture of white, yellow and pink Lilly with a green stem and two green leaves. She obtained her mark when she painted a picture of a Lilly for a art project at school. It symbolizes her love for panting natures Beauty.

Personally: Lilly is very set in her ways. She is a day pony and is deathly afraid of the dark. She tends to spend her days siting on a cloud, (it takes a lot out of her to get to them) feel the sun on her back and read her favorite books. She practically lives at Twilights library. She can easily be described as kind, caring and passionate and over all friendly, she is the fore giving type and doesn't hold a grudge long. If at all. She doesn't like large crowds because she feels that ponies judge because she doesn't fly everywhere like most Pegasi.


	3. Nightshade

Name: Nightshade

Age: 20

Gender: Stallion

Race: Unicorn

Physical Appearance: He's well toned. Loves to work out. His coat it midnight blue, his mane and tail are a very bright green and his eyes are yellow. He is very good at teleportation spells, capable of moving several ponies at once or at rapid fire. He always wears his trademark black suit coat with a white undershirt and matching tie. On his face he wears a pair of dark tinted sunglasses weather it day or night, he doesn't take then off, not even to sleep.

Cutie Mark: A silver trumpet with gold leaf inlay on the bell. It shows his talent and love to play the instrument. He started playing when he was a little colt and has played for the Princesses, the Royal Guard, the Wonderbolts and is a member of the Canterlot symphony were he became friends with Octavia.

Personality: Nightshade is easily described as a show off. He is very stubborn, is always right and doesn't back down. But don't let that fool you. He is a very loyal friend and will jump hooves first into any problem if somepony needs it. He is not shy about anything unless it's mares, he has no problem telling you what he thinks about something. He hates bullies and will stomp them into the ground if he sees it. He is very much a prankster and loves to prank ponies, his cousin Snowflake especially. He loves to eat skittles and down monster.

(Side note, can you imagine if Pinkie got ahold of a can of monster? *Shudders*)


	4. Shamrock

Name: Shamrock

Age: 20

Gender: Stallion

Race: Earth Pony

Physical Appearance: He's normal hight, well built from working. His are bright blue. His coat is bright green. his mane and tail are a vibrant safety orange. He doesn't do any thing special to it, just keeps it trimmed.

Cutie Mark: A dark green four leaf luckily clover. (Is really kinda funny because his luck sucks!)

Personality: Shamrock is the quite type, he doesn't get loud, or yell. He is probably the most laid back pony your gonna find. His only down fall is that he will follow his brother's (Nightshade) plans. Even if they will end in disaster. He enjoys to spend his days working. He likes to watch the sunrise in the morning as it rises over Canterlot. His favorite foods are cupcakes and marshmallows.


	5. Fire Blaze

**NA: This OC profile belongs to Fire Blaze the orange Pegasus and is used with permission. Thank you for letting me use her!**

Name: Fire Blaze

Age: 22

Gender: Mare

Race: Pegasus

Physical Appearance: She's normal hight with a slim toned build that ascents her natural beauty. Her eyes are blue, her coat is orange and her mane looks like a real flame. The outer part is fire red, it then changes to yellow and in the very center is a small strip of blue that matches her eyes.

Cutie Mark: A fire with fireworks behind it.

Personality: She's a kind, caring pegasus, who is social and knows everypony. She's with a distant past and a bright future. Her Element of Disharmony is Solitary, meaning alone and distant. [Oh nuts. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Future story. :3)


	6. Shadow Dust

**NA: This OC Profile belongs to SIMIOCAOS and is used with permission. Please check out his story: A comprehensive guide to Noctees society. It will give a little back ground on why she does some of the thing she does. Thanks again SIMIOCAOS! As aways keep up the inspiring work!**

Name: Shadow Dust

Age: between 25 and 30 (lately she doesn't quite know)

Gender: mare

Race: unicorn

Physical Appearance: she's tall and slim. A little too slim, perhaps, but not enough to undermine some feral-beauty touch in her features. Her eyes are amber, her coat is violet, and her mane and tail are reddish brown. She ties her hair in a large tress, and even though she doesn't take the best of cares, its not neglected. She has a white blaze mark in her face that covers her horn, forehead, and nuzzle, and a white boot mark at her hooves.

Cutie Mark: a silver eight pointed star that symbolizes her proficiency to astrology and astral magic.

Personality: Shadow Dust is most of the time a serious mare, acting with reserve and bearish towards others. She's very proper, and one could say that even phlegmatic (having an unemotional stolidly calm disposition), though that doesn't prevent her to meet new people, and to soften when she's confident enough, though she's shy whenever she talks about herself, and is very reluctant to speak of her experiences. She has her goofy moments as much as the next pony, and likes to share a good laugh as well. She also likes to take long walks to feel the sun on her fur in the mornings, reading books in the open, vanilla ice-cream (specially vanilla ice-cream xD), and to engage in any mind challenging activity, like chess or Go. She is fascinated with magic and magic dynamics in general, capable of hearing whole rants about the subject without even blinking, and has, despite her daily activities, nocturnal habits (such as eating her meals at night, going for a walk every full moon, taking showers every new moon...). Lest to say that she sleeps ungodly hours every day, and for most of it she's a pretty light sleeper. Its more common to find her dozing in the shadow during sunny days, and even then she's reluctant to do it, as if something could happen if she close her eyes. It is theorized that she's onirophobic (fear of dreaming), and she may have her reasons, but the only thing that can be known for certain is that she's prone to panic attacks whenever she reaches REM sleep. She despises the Princesses and the whole idiosyncrasy that surrounds alicorns (because, originally, she's a horsemasterist), and whenever they are brought to subject she either avoids it or walks away, although that doesn't prevents her to befriend them (she just hates the subject). Digging into her reasons is a bad idea, and will surely end badly for whoever pushes it. Other than that its usually pretty hard to get to her bad side, but once somepony had come to be so valiant or stupid as to push her… get ready for a rodeo!

Special Features: she always carries a thick, ancient tome in a haversack at her side. She always reads it whenever she has time, staring into it, page by page, for hours. Its rare that she'd lend it to other fellows, and it takes even more to convince her to show it voluntarily, although she never gives it away without excessive care, and almost at any sign of maltreat she would immediately retrieve it. She could be easygoing and adventurous the rest of the time, but when it comes to that book she guards it as best, perhaps even better, as she would care for her life.


End file.
